


Hospital Flowers

by thescarlettrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarlettrose/pseuds/thescarlettrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Belle gets into a life-threatening accident trying to leave Storybrooke, Mr. Gold goes to check on her at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Flowers

Even when given leave from his castle in the fairytale world, Belle returned to him. So it hadn’t even crossed Rumpelstiltskin’s  mind that she might try to leave Storybrooke. 

Every person in the small town knew there was no leaving it, even Emma Swan hadn’t changed that. Not yet. 

But Belle was lost and ignorant in this new world, and did not know of its boundaries. Being locked away underneath the town hospital for twenty-eight years could do that to a person. 

What false memories were swimming in the back of her mind, if any at all? Rumpelstiltskin had been shocked to see her alive, delighted beyond belief, truly. Although he would never admit it to anyone except Belle when this wretched curse was broken. He would tell her how much he loved her, beg for her forgiveness if he had to. 

The call from Emma that afternoon had changed everything though. She had found Belle in a totaled car by the only entrance and exit of Storybrooke.

Emma refused to tell him her condition at that moment, and suggested he come down to the hospital to see how she was doing. He wanted to strangle Emma for that, but wisely complied to her suggestion instead. 

He had only found her weeks before, after years of thinking she was gone forever, she returned to him. The scene of her in a hospital bed hooked up to machines was almost too much. 

He had already lost her once, he refused to lose her again. 

“You ok Gold?” 

Rumpelstiltskin turned with a stiff smile, “Just peachy Miss. Swan.” 

Emma furrowed her brows and whispered, “You know she’ll turn out just fine Gold. There are worse car accidents everyday.” 

“Really? Tell me Miss. Swan, exactly how did Miss. French happened to get herself into this predicament?” 

“The car just broke down...spiraled out of control. Engine failure, break failure. I’m not sure, but I’m looking into it.” 

Rumpelstiltskin knew all to well that Belle’s accident was the curse’s doing, he just wanted to see what Emma would think of it. Her answer didn’t surprise him either, she wasn’t exactly the most openminded woman, and he often doubted her abilities in saving them at all. 

He gave her a sharp nod and tightened the grip on his cane. Emma watched him for a moment before excusing herself from the room. No matter how much Mr. Gold tried to hide it Emma could tell he had feelings for Belle French. He had nearly beat the girls father to death over something that was presumably hers a little while back. Then when Emma found the girl hidden away underneath the hospital, she could only think to call Gold, and he had seemed so... so... _shocked_. So _relieved_. Dare Emma believe that Mr. Gold had actually been _happy_ to see the girl? He had smiled faintly after the shock set in, she knew she saw him.

Yes, Mr. Gold definitely had history with Belle French. 

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t move for minutes after Emma had left, all he could do was stand there and stare. He felt helpless, for in this world there was no magic, no special cure he could create to save Belle from her critical condition. She could wake up in hours, days, weeks, months, even years! Dr. Whale had never been a very exact man when it came to diagnosis. 

The thought of waiting again to be reunited with Belle pained Rumplestiltskin, but if she woke up well and safe he was prepared to wait as long as he had to. 

He finally made it over to her bedside and placed a single red rose he had been hiding in his jacket pocket into a small cup of water. He decided whenever she woke up a rose would be there. Flowers always let someone know another person was thinking of them, and roses had always been Belle’s favorite. 

Rumpelstliltskin thought that maybe, just maybe, if she woke up and saw the rose she would remember. Remember who she really was, what he really was, even what he had done to her, but mostly what they shared. He didn’t care, as long as he had Belle back. 

But the curse was a strong and wicked one, no hospital flower could make it falter. 

  



End file.
